


Here for You

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: She found Velvet twitching in agitation. Tiny gurgling noises and pleas escaped her. Eleanor's heart ached to console the woman, and she reached out a hand to stroke at her cheek in a silent assurance that she had not truly lost everything.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowledgeseeker66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowledgeseeker66/gifts).



> This idea was prompted by knowledgeseeker 66. I hope you enjoy!

Eleanor sighed as she exited the bathroom. Having her sleep disturbed by that bursting feeling sure was unpleasant. She was more than ready to get back to her rest when a jolt of panic surged from her connection with Laphicet. Without a moment’s hesitation, the exorcist rushed to his bedroom.

“Hey, Laphicet! Hey, are you okay?”

At the sound of her voice the malak bolted upright, hand gripping at his chest. Eleanor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “E—eleanor?” He looked at her disoriented.

“Yeah, it’s me. Everything’s fine now. Were you having a nightmare?”

He nodded, eyes downcast.

Eleanor inclined her head, refusing to break eye-contact. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m okay,” he said, turning his head this time.

“You don’t have to force yourself to be strong. It’s okay to be weak. We’re here for you, Laphicet.”

“I know. But that’s why I have to be strong. Velvet needs you more than I do. She’s gone through so much worse.”

Eleanor’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “I promise I’ll be here for her, too. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

“Okay,” he relented. “You were all there, but then you weren’t. I was all alone.” Eleanor waited for him to continue. The silence dragged on. “It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

Laphicet finally met her gaze. “It can’t be anywhere near what Velvet’s dreaming right now. She’s the one that needs comfort.”

“Hey,” Eleanor tried to soothe, “what do you mean?”

“She has nightmares every night. I want to help her, but I can’t even stop my own.” He looked so small and helpless.

This shouldn’t have been surprising to hear, yet Eleanor had never considered that Velvet could have such a vulnerability. “I’ll go check on her, okay? Will that make you feel better?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed quickly, hope dancing in his eyes. “Thank you, Eleanor!”

It was too much praise seeing as she hadn’t even done anything yet, but Eleanor just smiled back in acceptance. “Get some sleep, now.” She gave him a pat on the head before leaving.

Eleanor was more cautious when she entered Velvet’s room. She didn’t want to wake her, especially if her sleep was as restless as Laphicet implied. Sure enough, she found the daemon twitching in agitation. Tiny gurgling noises and pleas escaped her. “Please not Laphi,” and “I’m so sorry I failed you,” being the most notable and painful to hear.

This fragile Velvet was a mirror reflecting the frail innocent girl she used to be—no, who she still was deep down. This was Velvet’s true core: a girl who just wanted to live peacefully with her family. It was heartbreaking to see that Velvet’s mask of vengeful desperation was a protective cover over this sorrowful despair. Eleanor had some idea what Velvet must feeling having lost her own parents, but such betrayal at the hand of someone she trusted as family was beyond her imagining. Her heart ached to console the woman, and she reached out a hand to stroke at her cheek in a silent assurance that she had not truly lost everything.

As soon as she made contact, the daemon’s eyes flew open and she pinned the exorcist to the bed. Her face was impossibly close, eyes narrowed with deadly intent, and her massive claw was poised a mere inch from Eleanor’s neck. Eleanor remained stock-still, her own eyes blown wide. When had she come to trust the other woman so completely? It was not until now when her trust was so shaken did she realize how unquestioning it was. Even now with death such a strong possibility, her inner voice endured. _She won’t hurt you._

It took nearly a full-minute for recognition to dawn on Velvet. Immediately, her eyes softened and her claw dissolved back into a humanoid hand. She made no move to release Eleanor, and Eleanor could not find it in her mind the close contact.

“Eleanor?” She said her name slowly with obvious confusion. Then a subtle harsh edge crept into her voice. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that. It’s dangerous.”

As if that needed to be said. Eleanor gulped. “I was just worried about you.”

“What?” she asked stiffly. “Why would you become worried enough to check on me in the middle of the night?” There was a shallow defensiveness to the question. She already knew that Eleanor was aware of her nightmares.

“Laphicet told me you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I see.” There was a pause. “What did you plan on doing about it?”

Suddenly, Eleanor felt foolish for thinking she could somehow comfort the woman without making her presence known. Simple brushes of contact and whispered assurances would do little to sever deep-rooted trauma. “I just wanted to be here for you. To make sure you realized you aren’t alone anymore.”

Velvet’s entire stance relaxed. “You are kind.”

The words were unexpected and made Eleanor’s cheeks flare up. “I—no, I just—”

“I don’t just mean about this. You are truly a kind person, Eleanor. If only everyone could be as kindhearted as you.”

“I know that despite everything, you are, too.” She didn’t know where the certainty came from, but there was not a doubt in her mind that the Velvet of old would have done anything to help someone in need.

Velvet’s expression was unreadable. “I’m glad you joined us.”

Butterflies fluttered in Eleanor’s stomach. “I’m glad I did, too.”

Then Velvet flattened her body against hers in a half-embrace.

“Wha—”

“Just, can I stay like this a little longer?” She sighed sweetly. “I used to hug Laphi to sleep just like this.”

Eleanor couldn’t help smiling at this. She brought a hand up to cradle the back of Velvet’s head which now rested snuggly against her collarbone. “Then shouldn’t I be the one hugging you?” she joked good-naturedly.

“Nu-uh. You deserve this too.”

Eleanor’s heart swelled. She was right, Velvet was just as kind. Her other arm wrapped around her back. What she wouldn’t give to change Velvet’s fate. To grant her the life she should have been allowed. She had come here to help Velvet sleep, but she didn’t want this moment to end yet. “I meant it, you know. I’ll be your servant till the day I die.” She was surprised by her own boldness, but she could feel Velvet’s lips curl upward at her statement.

“Good. Because I wasn’t about to let you go.”

Eleanor sucked in a breath. What kind of future was Velvet imagining? Surely it wasn’t the same as what images now flashed before her eyes. Eleanor shook the embarrassing thoughts away. Still, she pressed for what she could get. “How about a message? That always worked for my mother when I couldn’t sleep.”

“That sounds nice.”

Velvet didn’t move away immediately, and when she did, Eleanor’s skin cried at the loss. Velvet sat up and began to lift her sleep shirt.

“Ah!” Eleanor shrieked, flailing her arms in front of her. “What are you doing?”

“My clothes will just get in the way.”

Eleanor’s face was on fire as she looked everywhere except where she most wanted to. She only looked back once she heard a chuckle.

“You can look, you know.” The daemon was spread on her stomach, most of her front hidden by the mattress. Even so, Eleanor’s heart pumped loudly at her appearance. She may be a daemon, but Velvet’s skin was youthfully smooth and lightly tanned. Her mouth ran dry at the thought of being allowed to touch that bare skin.

With a gulp, she sat herself on the other woman’s thighs. “Tell me if I push too hard, alright?”

Velvet nodded, obviously not concerned in the slightest.

Hesitantly, Eleanor pressed her palm into the middle of her back and applied pressure upwards. Velvet moaned at her touch causing Eleanor to still.

“Why’d you stop? That was nice.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Why was she making this more awkward than it should be? It was just a massage.

With more confidence, she moved her hands down the curve of her spine. She could feel each ridge of bone, and she wondered vaguely if she was the first person to touch her like this. She smiled, stroking back upward before spreading over to her sides. Her skin was suppler here, less taut. Eleanor had to fight the urge to wiggle her arms around that slender waist. She brought her hands back up along her back, then began to rub circles into the joint between her neck and shoulder. The muscle was noticeably rigid and it took several minutes for it to loosen.

Mentally patting herself on the back, Eleanor prepared to ask her friend how she was feeling before realizing that the woman had already drifted off to sleep. A soft smile found her face. Velvet looked just as vulnerable as before, but now she was beautifully tranquil. If Eleanor could paint a picture of this moment she would.

She stayed put for several moments before climbing off the woman as stealthily as possible. However, just as she stood beside the bed a hand clasped at the hem of her nightgown.

“Don’t go.” Velvet’s voice was so sweet and full of longing.

Eleanor knew she shouldn’t, especially when the woman was clad in only her sleep shorts, but Eleanor couldn’t bear to leave her like this. “Shh,” she soothed. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she climbed in and held the woman’s back to her front. It was her turn to embrace her, she decided. Ignoring the feel of her bare skin, Eleanor closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of companionship.

When she woke the next morning, Velvet was still beside her. She had turned to face her. The thin layer of fabric of her nightgown did little to disguise the feel of her chest against hers. Eleanor’s face must have shown her embarrassment because Velvet gave a soft chuckle at her expense.

“You are too cute.”

“Well, you are too bold.”

Instead of replying, Velvet leaned in with a gentle kiss. Eleanor squealed which only made Velvet grin. “Thanks for last night. I appreciated it.”

“Is that how you always repay someone?” She tried to sound haughty with little success.

“No.”

Eleanor waited for her to elaborate but she just continued to smile a presumptuous smirk. “Then why?” Eleanor finally asked.

“That’s only for you.”

“What?” Her thoughts from last night returned. Velvet couldn’t be saying what she seemed to be could she? “If you are messing with me, then please just stop.”

Her smirk faded into straightforwardness. “I assure you I’m entirely serious.”

“Then, when you said you wouldn’t let me go you meant—”

“That I want you to live with me and Phi? That is exactly what I meant.”

Eleanor blinked at the tears threatening at her eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes.”

The exorcist giggled and tugged the woman close. “Yes. I’d love that.”

Velvet’s arm stroked her back gently. “Good.”


End file.
